No Matter What Anyone Says
by SashaElizabeth
Summary: Cora is expecting her second child and is feeling the pressure to produce an heir. Robert, however, surprises her with his attitude toward the matter.


**No Matter What Anyone Says**

_AN: thank you to Granthamfan, not only for being an awesome beta but for giving me this prompt! As always, the characters do not belong to me. _

Cora sighed as she felt tired again in that particular way in which she had only felt once in her life before, several months before Mary had been born. Mary was only one year old, how could it be so soon? Along with the tiredness came the old familiar dread at having to approach Robert about it once the doctor had confirmed her suspicions. He was a wonderful man, even the love of her life by this point, but he definitely wanted and needed an heir to Downton. It was a glaring fact that she had not succeeded the first time.

_"It's a girl, Lord Grantham." Dr. Clarkson had delivered the news to Robert, who had been waiting in the hall during the long hours in which Cora gave birth to Mary. His eyes had grown wide with wonder, despite not hearing the news for which he had hoped. _

_He tiptoed inside the bedroom, where Cora reclined in the bed, cleaned up from her hours long ordeal, holding a tiny bundle in her arms. _

_"Robert! Do you want to meet your daughter?" Cora kept her voice eager and upbeat despite her exhaustion and fear of his disappointment. _

_"Yes, by all means!" He took the bundle in his arms. The very second that he stared into the chocolate brown eyes blinking back at him, the little lady he held instantly stole his heart. _

_"Oh, Cora, she's so beautiful! She's simply wonderful! What are we going to name her?"_

_It took Cora a second to cover the shock at his approval of and outright love for the little girl who could never be heir. "I like the name Mary," she said. _

_"It's splendid!" Robert grinned. "What about Josephine for her middle name? I have a cousin Josephine and I've always thought it was the most lovely name. Oh, Cora, I couldn't be happier!"_

_Cora smiled despite her concerns. Robert's happiness made every doubt disappear and made her feel that, at this moment, they were truly a family borne of love. _

It had turned out very well, Cora reflected. Robert had fallen more in love with Mary as the days went by, and it was obvious that the child had much in common with her father, especially a stubborn streak once one had set their mind on something.

Cora absentmindedly put a hand to her abdomen, even though it was still flat and no signs of the baby growing inside were evident to the world. Even though Robert had been over the moon about Mary, this child simply had to be a boy. She had not done her duty to secure an heir for Downton and could not imagine it if she did not succeed this time.

She went about the next few days in a hazy state of mind, thinking more about the future than the present.

"My darling, is something wrong?" Robert asked one night when he noticed Cora's distracted mannerisms.

"Nothing for you to worry about, my dear." She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before turning to her side of the bed and lying down, for she was utterly exhausted.

Robert was perplexed but shrugged his shoulders and went to sleep himself.

The pattern of early, monotonous nights continued until Robert could not hold his questions back any longer.

"Cora, are you ill? I must know, we need to have a doctor look you over." Robert's brow furrowed with concern. "Please."

"Very well, but I know what he's going to say," Cora capitulated.

"And what is that?" Robert's eyes grew wide with alarm.

"He'll say that I'm expecting a baby."

"Well, that's wonderful news!" Robert exclaimed.

Cora burst into tears.

"It's such happy news, Cora," Robert said gently, shocked by the sudden outburst of sobbing as Cora clung to him and soaked his nightshirt with her tears.

"I'm just so afraid," Cora began between gulps of air between the sobs, "that I'll disappoint you again. That it won't be a boy. That I won't give you an heir."

"Is that what's been bothering you?" Robert asked.

Cora nodded silently, tears still rapidly falling.

"Oh, Cora, come here," he drew her close and wrapped his arms around her shaking frame. "Do you think I love Mary any less because she's a little girl?"

"No," Cora sniffled. "I know how much you love our daughter."

"Then don't you know how much I'll love this baby, no matter if it is a boy or a girl?"

"I didn't think of it," she admitted. "I've just been so worried about giving you the boy you want. Your mother never seems to stop blaming me for my inability to do so last time. What if this proves that I really was the wrong choice to be your wife?"

"Now, you know that I don't know much about all of these things," Robert began, "about babies and such, but I do know that it's not good for you or the baby to be so upset. Just relax and know that I'll love any baby we have together. It's because he or she is a part of you, Cora. I love you so much, how could I not love the children we have out of that love?"

Cora began to sob even harder, this time because of realizing her husband's great love for her.

"Hush, my angel," Robert cradled his wife in his arms. "Pay no attention to your worries. I love our baby already."

His words gave her courage to face even Violet, who, once she had learned of Cora's pregnancy, talked endlessly of heirs, baby boys and responsibilities to be fulfilled. On the whole, Cora was able to ignore it. But every so often the worry returned. She was not getting any younger, and this pregnancy was not quite as easy as it had been with Mary. She awoke fatigued, had terrible bouts of morning sickness and could not wait for it to be over. It was in the times of her physical weakness that the worry began to play at her mind. How many more times would she be able to have a baby? What if they were all girls and then she would be finished having children?

Cora tried to push the negative emotions and nagging worry out of her head, and usually one look at Robert was all that was needed to dispel the doubts. She basked in his love and felt safe and secure within it.

For the last two months, Cora was confined to her bed, ordered by Dr. Clarkson. She mourned the fact that she could not take her beloved walks around the grounds of Downton. Nor could she take refuge in another place when the talk of others got to be too much to handle.

"Is there anything I can get for you, darling?" Robert would offer every night.

"No," Cora said as she shifted uncomfortably in bed. "Maybe a few new books from the library. You know how that passes the time." She sighed. During the day, that was about all she had to pass for companionship. But it was better than nothing as her active imagination had always allowed her to escape into the world of books.

"Why don't I go to that bookstore in York and find out if they have anything new? You've read most everything in the library by now!" Robert smiled and gently kissed his wife.

"Oh, Robert, that would be great!" Cora felt enthusiastic for the first time since being confined to bed.

"Very well, I shall go tomorrow," Robert stated with a smile.

But the next day turned out to be very different than anyone had expected. Only a week before her due date, Cora awoke with pain searing through her body and cries that immediately roused Robert.

"My darling, is the baby coming?" He asked in a stupor.

Cora nodded as sweat trickled down her brow. "I think you'd better send for Dr. Clarkson."

The doctor was by her side within thirty minutes, and Robert had been ushered out into the hallway.

Violet approached with curiosity. "Is this the day we get an heir for Downton, or will the American girl once again disappoint? You ought to have listened to your mother, Robert!"

Robert turned to his mother with tears shining in his eyes. "Mama, I love you and while I respect your right to your opinions, I ask that you stop criticizing Cora. I love Mary with all my heart and I will love this child, too! I'm much more concerned with what my wife is going through to bring a new life into the world than what you think of her having girls or boys!"

Violet looked quite shocked and did not speak for a moment. "All right, Robert, she said when she found her voice. I'll just leave you alone as you wait. I do hope you're not disappointed," she said in a flat tone that hold her son that she didn't mean a word of her last statement.

Robert paced the hallway for what felt like days until the doctor finally came out, smiling broadly.

"Lord Grantham, you'll be pleased to hear that the baby has arrived safe and sound. Cora and your daughter are both doing very well."

"My daughter?" Robert asked, the worry of an heir leaving his mind as he focused on the joy of another little girl to love. "May I see them?"

Dr. Clarkson nodded. "Go on in, but bear in mind that Her Ladyship will need her rest."

"I will," Robert agreed as he made haste to enter the room, more than eager to see his new daughter.

Much as she had been after Mary's birth a year before, Cora looked happy but exhausted. The baby was content in her arms. "Meet your little girl," she said to Robert.

He took her in his arms and marveled at her beautiful blonde hair and large hazel eyes. "She's beautiful, Cora. And remember what I said. You and my precious girls are the light of my life. No matter what anyone says."

Cora's eyes filled with tears. "I love you, Robert. What shall we name her?"

Robert suddenly had an idea. "She looks like Rosamund, he said. Let's call her Edith Rosamund."

"Perfect," Cora said as Robert leaned in for a kiss. "You know you're the best husband any woman could ask for, no matter what anyone says."

He answered with another kiss before laying Edith Rosamund in the tiny bed that Nanny had brought and leaving Cora to some much needed and well deserved rest.

The End


End file.
